Admiral Yuuno
by crazyidiot78
Summary: After finally collecting the jewels again for the second time, Yuuno ends up in the middle of a rather surprising situation on an unknown planet. His hopes for an easy mission and break from the library put on hold. On the positive side he might just be able to land the girl of his dreams, if he can survive being an admiral. "Some how I blame Chrono for this."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-** Wrote this one on the plane while flying back to Mongolia and I think it is the first of its kind so let me know what you think. Also I have only watched the anime and read some stuff on the English wiki.

 **Admiral Yuuno- Arrival**

 _Son of a bitch….. 4 Ni class elites, and a wa class transport._ _Simple expedition my ass….._ "Akatsuki, look out," Tenryuu exclaimed slamming into the small destroyer as enemy fire tore into her body.

"Tenryuu," a wide eyed Akatsuki cried out in shock.

"Are you ok," a trembling Inazuma asked while Hibiki forced the abyssals back with a spread of torpedoes.

"I'll be fine it's just a scratch," Tenyruu replied firing off her remaining cannon, her right arm hanging on by a thread. _I am going to throttle the admiral when I get back._

"Light cruiser princess…." Hibiki added as another enemy ship joined the fray.

"We can take them," a trembling Ikazuchi boasted returning fire as the abyssals surrounded them.

"Are we going to be sunk," Akatsuki asked as she fired off the last of her torpedoes.

"Not today," Tenryuu growled slowly rising to her feet. _I know how you did it now, Houshou, and why you did it._

"But," Inazuma said as the shells fell around them.

"I'm going to take these guys on while you guys take the resources back to the base," Tenryuu replied katana at the ready in her left hand.

"But," Akatsuki stammered.

"Don't worry, I'm the invincible Tenryuu remember, the badass of the Naval yard remember. I'll handle these chumps, and be back with you guys faster than you can say I'm a real lady, Horosho, Nano desu." Tenryuu boasted.

"But," the girls said in unison.

"Now give your sister a hug and get going, before these guys decide to get serious," Tenryuu replied.

"Mommy, please don't die," the girls muttered softly racing away from the closest thing any of the girls.

 _Sorry girls, I don't think that's a promise I'm going to be able to keep._ "But I am sure going to try," Tenryuu growled glaring at the approaching abyssal force. "My name is Tenryuu the lead ship of Tenryuu class light cruiser and the last thing you are ever going to see. Kai ni release!" Tenryu roared as she became encased in a pillar of light.

Known to only a few of the ship girls, and even fewer admirals was that their upgrades, were not driven by Akashi and her factories. Akashi did not so much as add parts to the ship girls as she released the limiters holding the parts in check. She didn't entirely understand it herself, but had something to do with the fairies. Houshou was the first to spontaneously upgrade her equipment in a moment of extreme duress to save Akagi, and Kaga, her protégés. Tenryuu was now the second to spontaneously upgrade her equipment to save the girls she considered to be her daughters in everything but name.

Like the river she was named after, the Violent Tenryuu unleashed a storm of destruction against her foes. Torpedoes ripped apart two destroyers as they moved to cover the light cruiser princess. Her shells peppered the remaining abyssal, forcing them back but unable to kill them. "He…. no more torpedoes and my guns still aren't enough, time to have some fun then," Tenyruu chuckled brandishing her sword once again. Despite being a light cruiser her armor did little to protect her against the concentrated storm of enemy projectiles, her heavy guns were destroyed as her katana sliced the third destroyer in half. The remaining abyssal ships pulled back in surprise at Tenryuu's tenacious assault their hesitation costing them the remaining destroyer.

"Not so tough without your lackeys are you," Tenryuu chuckled blood and smoke billowing from her body and equipment. Light cruiser princess roared in frustration, eager to take revenge for her fallen brethren, as several shells blew what was left of Tenryuu's equipment clean off. "Fuck I forgot about you," Tenryuu hissed in pain as the wa class transport reappeared.

"I'm sorry girls, but it doesn't look like your mother is going to make it back from this one," Tenryuu whispered struggling to stay afloat as the remaining abyssals took pleasure in slowly finishing her off. Closing her eyes, Tenryuu waited for the dark embrace of the sea to take her once more. She could hear the shells whistling through the air, waiting for the inevitable impact. However lady luck was on her side as a gentle green light flooded through her closed eyelids.

Yuuno Scrya, the chief Librarian of the TSAB's Infinite Library, or a Hayate liked to call him the Chief recruitment officer for his knack at finding and recruiting a number of powerful mages and magical devices, was not having a good day. He had finally managed to recover all of the 21 jewel seeds again after they were scattered by the Scallgetti incident, when another would be world conquer tried to steal them again. The plan failed spectacularly, but Yuuno had the devils luck and once again found himself dumped on another out of the way planet. This alone wouldn't have been a problem, but he took the mission to relax after a long string unsuccessful dates, Chrono's incessant teasing, Hayate's less than stellar help, and Nanoha and Fate's less than quiet amusement. So while the Light cruiser princess was content to fall back and observe, Yuuno was channeling his inner Nanoha eager to find something to vent his frustration on.

"You know all I wanted was a simple mission, something to take my mind off things, but no, some idiot had to go and screw it up," Yuuno replied raising a shield against the incoming fire, before capturing the creature in think green chains. "But you don't care about that do you, you just want to turn her into a pile of goo. Now I could be nice and just let you go, but I've had a rough day, and you are going to be the perfect stress relief," Yuuno growled cradling the barely conscious Tenryuu in his arms.

 _What the hell….._ "Who are you," Tenryuu slurred looking up at the blond man currently holding her.

"Yuuno Scyra," Yuuno replied scanning the purple haired woman. _Hhhhmmm she isn't completely human, but she isn't robotic either. She's closer to one of Jail's cyborgs, but with an active linker core powering her systems. Crap my normal spells won't work on her….._ A small human like creature crawled out of Tenryuu's ruined armaments pointing at small pouch on Yuuno's belt. _Hello there…._

"Hey," the fairy chanted.

"You can sense the jewel seeds," Yuuno replied.

"Hey, hey," the fairy replied as more joined in.

"You want me to give her one," Yuuno replied reaching for the bag.

"Hey!" the fairies cheered.

"Ok," Yuuno replied pulling out one of the jewel seeds.

"What is that," Tenryuu asked glancing at the glowing pink jewel.

"A jewel seed, those little creatures swarming over your backpack seem to think it will help if you swallow it," Yuuno replied.

 _My fairies….. Then it must be some kind of weird instant repair bucket…._ "Ok," Tenryuu replied taking the glowing orb. She gave the orb a final glance before swallowing it, as a wave of power erupted through her body. "Oh god!" Tenryuu screamed in ecstasy as her battered form quickly repaired itself, even her long dead left eye.

"Well that's never happened before," Yuuno replied adjusting his grip as the girls backpack repaired itself.

While they lacked the ability to effectively communicate with their human opponents, the abyssals were far from stupid and possessed a strong self-preservation instinct. That preservation instinct, was driving the light cruiser princess to escape. Flee from an unknown human who had the ability to hold a ship girl like it was nothing and block her shells with some kind of shield. All the desire and ability in the world to flee meant nothing as she was currently ensnared by green chains emanating from the man's foot.

"Yuuno kun," Tenryuu giggled as the light slowly abated.

"Now what am I going to do with you," Yuuno replied as explosions rained down on the captured princess.

"Go away sleeping," Tenryuu groaned.

"Mama," Akatsuki cried out racing towards the green barrier.

"And I was having such a nice dream to," Tenryuu said as Yuuno let the four small girls inside the barrier.

"What were you dreaming about," Ikazuchi asked latching onto Tenryuu.

"Well we were ambushed on a mission, and I sent you guys away before this nice man saved me and gave me this really awesome instant repair bucket…. Oh and you called me mom… Silly right," Tenryuu said.

"What's your name," Inazuma asked Yuuno.

"Yuuno Scrya," Yuuno replied.

"Hibiki," Tenryuu said.

"Yes," Hibiki replied.

"Pinch me," Tenryuu replied.

"Why," Hibiki asked.

"Because I think I'm dreaming," Tenryuu replied.

"Ok, Akatsuki said pinching Akatsuki's leg as hard as she could.

"Ouch…. What the hell," Tenryuu exclaimed.

"Not a dream," Hibiki said.

"So this is," a wide eyed Tenryuu gasped.

"Yes, hi there I'm Yuuno Scrya and sorry for all of this but you looked like you needed some….umf…." Yuuno began before Tenryuu cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"Mom's a real lady," Akatsuki cheered.

"Woohoo," Inazuma, and Ikazuchi cheered.

"Horosho," Hibiki added.

"Wow," a breathless Yuuno gasped as they parted.

"Thank you," Tenryuu said.

"So um what is that, and better yet what do we do about it since it looks a little mad," Yuuno said pointing at the captured Abyssal ships.

"Abyssal, otherwise known as alien sea monsters that are trying take over the planet," Tenryuu said. "And as for what to do about it I am going to destroy it."

"Um, ok," Yuuno replied as Tenryuu raced after the abyssal.

Due to a heady mix of excitement, righteous, anger and lingering pleasure, Tenryuu once again forgot that she was a ship girl who had guns. Instead she decided to get up close and personal ready to carve her frustrations out of the light cruiser princess. Under normal circumstances her sword should have reflected some sunlight as it left a gash in the Abyssals shoulder.

"Hiya," Tenyruu screamed drawing her sword overhead for a powerful strike on the abyssals exposed shoulder. Purple flames swirling around her sword, slicing through the enemy's armor as if it was tissue paper, leaving an oozing cauterized stump behind.

"Oh crap," Yuuno sighed as Tenyruu seemed to flash out of the way of the Abyssals attempt at return fire.

"What's a matter mommy is winning," Ikazuchi said as Tenryuu blew away the abyssal with a blast of flames from her sword.

"I did it again," Yuuno groaned.

"Did what again," Inazuma asked.

"Gave a magical artifact to a girl, turning her into a magical titan with unstoppable destructive power, but you know I could live with that, if it wasn't for," Yuuno groaned.

"Wasn't for what," Akatsuki asked.

"The fact that every girl I meet ends up wanting to just be friends. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, her knights, the girls I saved on planet Nasu, planet pretty cure, Mami, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, and Kyoko. Am I destined to forever travel the universe alone," Yunno ranted.

"You talk too much," Tenryuu stated slamming her mouth against his.

"Mom's a real lady," Akatsuki cheered.

"Horosho," Hibiki said giving the pair a thumbs up.

"So can we be magical girls if we eat these," Ikazuchi asked catching a small pouch as Tenyruu became a little more adventurous.

"We can be real ladies," Akatsuki said pulling a jewel from the bag.

"I think mommy had to eat it, do you think it tastes bad," Inazuma asked.

"Horosho," Hibiki said swallowing the jewel.

"Tingling," the girls said in unison as their bodies began to grow aging slightly, the destroyer division six girls now the same age as the other destroyers. Ikazuchi's anchor shifted into a sword with a blue grip, a red tipped formed in Hibiki's hands, Akatsuki's torpedoes vanished instead being replaced by a pair of flintlock pistols, and the torpedo in Inazuma's hand turned into a cutesy looking bow.

"Am I an aircraft carrier now," Inazuma asked.

"Hey he's getting away," Ikazuchi said.

"Send you planes after it," Akatsuki cried out.

"But I don't have any arrows," Inazuma shot back.

"Well shoot something," Ikazuchi exclaimed.

"I'll try," Inazuma stated holding out the bow a string of light forming into a bow string. Surprised to find that the light was solid Inazuma pulled back on the string a shaft of light forming into an arrow. Attempting to mimic the carriers they often protected, Inazuma attempted to take am and released the arrow, expecting it to transform into planes.

"Missed," Hibiki said as the arrow over shot the retreating abyssal transport, before striking the water and exploding in a corona of light immolating the enemy.

"Not carrier," the girls muttered looking at their own weapons wondering if they could do the same.

"What did you do," Tenryuu growled the shockwave pulling her away from her fun activities.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," Yuuno muttered before passing out.

"Nothing," the girls said trying to hide their new found toys.

"Explain, why all of you look older than you should," Tenryuu growled.

"We ate once of those gems that made you better," Hibiki said.

"We wanted to be just like mommy," Ikazuchi and Inazuma said.

"A real lady," Akatsuki added.

"We are going to have a talk about this when we get back to base," Tenryuu ordered. "Now march," she exclaimed pointing with her sword for emphasis, while carrying a comatose Yuuno.

 **Author's note-** Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. I am still working on who should be in Yuuno's fleet and I am open to suggestions. I am however leaning towards Yamato, Ise, Fusou, Yamashiro, Hyuuga, Ashigara, Houshou, Ryuujou, Hoppo-chan. Oh and this will not be a harem fic, that doesn't mean the pairing is with Tenryuu either.

 **Omake-** based on another snippet I wrote on spacebattles about how Hoppo gets a mommy

"Yeah... my sister's came to visit," Hoppo chan exclaimed with delight as one of her puppies informed her of an approaching abyssal fleet. Grabbing her latest toy to show her sisters, Hoppo raced out into the fog eager to see her family. "Aircraft carrier princess," Hoppo exclaimed launching herself at her big sister. "Ouchie," Hoppo groaned as she bounced off her sister's heavily armored body.

"Northern Princess," Aircraft carrier princess growled.

"I'm ok," Hoppo exclaimed bouncing up off the waves. "Lookie, I got a new toy from mommy," Hoppo said holding up her zero fighter.

"Do you know why we are here," Battleship water demon growled.

"To play with me," Hoppo replied.

"No," destroyer princess said back handing the small girl.

"We came to find out why you haven't stopped the human ships from moving through your territory," Light cruiser princess said.

"Yes, we are most disappointed in you. You have had multiple ship girls in your grasp and you let them go, time and time again," Aircraft carrier princess stated.

"But they are nice to me, and play with me," Hoppo replied.

"You're job isn't to play it is to destroy them," Battleship demon roared slamming her large fist into the small abyssal her inherent strength as an abyssal princess the only thing keeping her in one piece. The zero flung from Hoppo's grip raced southward hoping to make it in time, to save her friend.

"Repo-chan what are you doing here," Ryuujou asked as the battered looking zero landed on her flight deck.

"Hoppo's in trouble," Ryuujou gasped slowly turning white. "Fusou!" the light carrier exclaimed racing to find the aviation battleship.

"What's wrong," Fusou replied as a crying Ryuujou crashed into her.

"Hoppo-chan," Ryuujou cried holding up the battered zero.

"Whats wrong I thought Hoppo loved her zero," Fusou replied.

"The abyssals," Ryuujou cried.

"The abyssals are what," Fusou asked.

"They're attacking Hoppo-chan..." Ryuujou cried.

"No," Fusou growled.

"But you have to help, I don't want my daughter to die," Ryuujou cried.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Fusou growled marching towards the battleship barracks.

"But how," Ryuujou asked.

"You just tell Yuuno that I am bringing back someone that he will need to heal," Fusou stated.

"Thank you," Ryuujou cried.

"What's wrong Fusou," Yamashiro asked as Fusou stormed into the battleship barraks.

"Yamashiro, Ise, Hyuuga, Yamato, get your gear we're leaving," Fusou ordered.

"But it hasn't been cleared yet," Ise replied.

"And you can't send anyone on missions," Nagato added. "Not to mention I will not allow you to leave since you are still on lock down due to what that new comer did to you and several others."

"Ladies go retrieve your gear, we are leaving," Fusou said.

"No one is going anywhere," Nagato growled aproaching Fusou.

"Secretary ship Nagato, you might be one of the big seven, and one of the most powerful ship girls in the Japanese navy, but a little girl is in trouble. A little girl whose mother begged me to help her. Do you really think you can stop me," Fusou replied.

"The abyssal is not our concern," Nagato replied grabbing Fusou's arm.

"Wrong answer," Fusou replied driving a fist into Nagato's stomach. "I am much more than just a ship girl," Fusou added as Nagato folded over. Even the ever excitable Kongou sisters were quite at the group left.

"Any last words," aircraft carrier princess asked as she crushed the life out of Hoppo.

"Mommy help," Hoppo whispered as her vision slowly turned dark.

"Keep your hands off my little sister," Fusou roared descending from the heavens striking with the right hand of a vengeful ship girl. The demon's arm exploding from the force of the blow.

"I'm here hoppo chan," Ryuujou said cradling the young abyssal.

"Mommy," Hoppo cried. "You're really here."

"Yes, I won't let anything happen to my daughter," Ryuujou stated.

"But hoppo chan isn't..." Hoppo cried.

"That doesn't matter," Ryuujou said. "Now lets go home,"

"You might have gotten an upgrade, but what makes you think we will let you leave here alive," Battleship water demon stated looking towards Fusou.

"Mine are bigger," Ryuujou replied as Ise, Hyuuga, Yamashiro, and Yamato landed in a circle around her, no longer standing on the water but floating inches above it.

"Pretty big sisters," Hoppo gasped looking at the new arrivals as the sky was flooded with high tech looking planes.

"Yes, and we came to save our little sister," Yamashiro said handing her a new plane.

"Thank you," Hoppo said.

"What can a couple of carriers hope to do against us," destroyer princess said summoning a number of lesser abyssals.

"Wave motion cannon," Yamato replied firing a bright yellow beam from her chest destroying all but the carrier princess and battleship demon.

"You need to be taught a lesson, and we are the teachers," Ise and Hyuuga said drawing their swords.

"You don't hurt children," Fusou and Yamashiro added slamming their fists into the battleship demon. Hoppo could only look on in amazement as the strongest members of her former family were torn apart.

"Are you guys alright," Tenryuu said racing up to the group as the last of the abyssals sank beneath the waves destroyer division 6 and Yuuno in tow.

"Mommy and big sisters saved me from, big meanie abyssals," Hoppo exclaimed riding on Fusou's shoulder as Yamato looked on with jealousy.

"Yuuno can you check Hoppo and make sure she is alright," Ryuujou asked.

"Sure," Yuuno replied.

"Yuuno is a nice person and just wants to make sure you are ok," Ryuujou said holding Hoppo.

"Ok," Hoppo replied as Yuuno held up a glowing hand. "You're magic feels nice, not like that meanie Quatro." Hoppo said stunning Yuuno.

"What kind of abyssal is quatro," Yamato asked.

"Quatro isn't an abyssal," Yuuno growled struggling to suppress his rage.

"Yup, she is a scary glasses lady who plays with us," Hoppo replied.

"How does she play with you," Fusou asked.

"Hurts, don't wanna talk about it," Hoppo replied.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want. You were very brave to escape from Quatro," Yuuno replied patting her on the head.

"Yep, scary glasses lady is stupid, she didn't think my fog could hide me from her or that I could fit through the vents. Can I have candy," Hoppo said pointing to the case holding the jewel seeds.

"But I don't have any candy," Yuuno replied.

"But that feels like the special candy that Quatro was looking for and said was really tasty. I think you should give one to mommy so she can be big and pretty like my big sisters," Hoppo said.

"Um..." a wide eyed Yuuno stammered.

"Please," Hoppo pleaded unleashing the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

 _Well what is the worst that could happen and it does use them up so they can't cause trouble anymore._ "Ok," Yuuno said handing each of them a glowing jewel seed.

"Nom nom nom," Hoppo eagerly chomped down on the jewel glowing a light pink her black abyssal marking falling off as she gained a bit of color to her pale skin.

"Tingly," Ryoujou moaned as she to was engulfed in light. Unlike the slight changes her daughter underwent, Ryuujou got a full overhaul. Growing more than a few inches in height to match the battleships, along with the curves to go with it putting her in competition with Yamato. Her hair growing down to waist gaining a nice shine. Her Mc donalds uniform morphing into a black and red dress and jacket ensemble. The finishing touch was her gear vanishing only to be replaced by a book, and staff topped with a blue jewel.

"Wow mommy is so pretty," Hoppo said glomping Ryuujou.

"So big," the others said looking at their own bodies.

Yuuno groaned as images of Reinforce and Nanoha overlaid themselves on Ryoujou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now normally the return of destroyer division six didn't warrant much concern unless you were the bauxite queen known as Akagi. However when six poorly made up doppelgangers of destroyer division six entered the bay a near panic ensued, with both Yamato, and Musashi sortieing along with Mutsu, Nagato, Ashigara, and Nachi.

"Um is something wrong," Tenryuu asked looking down the barrel of Nagato's guns.

"Who are you and what have you done with Destroyer division six," Nagato growled.

"But we are destroyer division six," Akatsuki exclaimed.

"The ship girls of destroyer division six should appear to be 11 years old, you are clearly three years older," Musashi added.

"And then there is there is the matter of this man," Nachi said pointing to a still comatose Yuuno draped across Tenryuu's shoulder.

"That's mommy's boyfriend," Ikazuchi replied.

"And who is Mommy," Mutsu asked.

"Tenryuu is mommy," Inazuma said.

"Cute….." Yamato muttered patting Inazuma on the head.

"Yamato," Nagato growled. _But she is really cute._

"Can someone explain to me why there is a large cannon pointed at my face," Yuuno said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Nagato, thinks you're the enemy because we got upgrades," Ikazuchi explained.

"Or Ashigara, and Nachi, want to steal you away since they don't have boyfriends," Inazuma added.

"Inazuma," Ashigara growled.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for this," Yuuno said now standing next to Tenryuu.

"And I would love to hear it," Nagato said.

"Yeah, the stupid admiral sent us into a trap, and mommy almost died. If it wasn't for Yuuno we would all be sunk," Akatsuki said burying her face in Tenryuu's clothes.

"4 ni class elites, a wa transport, and a light cruiser princess," Hibiki said as they reached the dock.

"So the mission was a success," the admiral replied.

"No, we were unable to recover the supplies," Tenryuu stated.

"Pathetic," the admiral scoffed. "It seems the highly lauded destroyer division six is really just a bunch of failures."

"Admiral," the girls growled.

"I have had enough of your failures, you will report to Akashi for immediate scrapping," the admiral replied to their stunned faces.

"Admiral please be reasonable, there were extenuating circumstances," Nagato pleaded.

"No, I have had enough of them, any fleet that cannot take out a basic abyssal formation is worthless to me. Now secretary ship Nagato carry out my orders," the admiral said.

"No," Yuuno growled from behind the group.

"You dare go against my orders," the admiral growled.

"They won't, but I will," Yuuno said stepping through the crowd.

"Who the hell are you," the admiral growled.

"Yuuno Scrya, Chief Librarian of the TSAB Infinite Library," Yuuno explained.

"TSAB never heard of it, and what does a librarian who has never set foot on the battlefield think he can do," the admiral scoffed.

"Quite a lot, and you're mistaken about never being on the battlefield. I stopped an intern dimensional criminal when I was nine, helped to defuse a magical weapon of mass destruction when I was ten, and that was just the warm up. I've helped train some of the strongest mages in history, so tell me, what can one backwater piss ant admiral do to me, or the girl under my care," Yuuno said calmly as he bound the admiral.

"What the hell are you," the admiral shrieked. "Just a magical librarian, until you piss me off."

"Now, Nagato is it," Yuuno said.

"Yes," Nagato stammered.

"I might be new to this planet, but I am sure there is high command somewhere," Yuuno said.

"Yes," Nagato gulped.

"Could you inform them about the admiral here? I'm certain he has broken more than a few rules," Yuuno stated.

"Yes, right away admiral," Nagato said before rushing off.

"Oh crap," Yuuno groaned as all of the girls gave him an odd look. _I know I've never done it before, but I really don't want death by SNU SNU._

 **Section Break**

The news of the admiral's removal spread like wildfire across the base, despite Nagato's best efforts to keep it hush, hush. "So the shitty admiral is gone," Suzuya said.

"Yup, the new guy apparently hog tied him with his magic and then kicked him out for threatening to dismantle destroyer division 6," Atago replied.

"Well it's about dam time," Ashigara added. "And he's not bad looking either."

"No, Yuuno is mommy's," Ikazuchi said racing up to the heavy cruiser.

"Oh so it's mommy now, and just who do you think you are talking to," Ashigara said putting her drink down.

"No, you can find someone else, we like Yuuno," Akatsuki said moving next to Ikazuchi.

"He is daddy," Inazuma said.

"So its daddy now," Ashigara laughed. "Well I guess I can be step mom to a bunch of brats."

"No," Hibiki said standing in front of her. "Tenryu saw him first."

"Training cove now," Ashigara barked. "It's time you brats learned a lesson," Ashigara growled marching out of the cafeteria.

"Do you think we should stop her," Atago said watching the destroyers file out determined looks on their faces.

"Hell no, this is gonna be good," Suzuya giggled following them out.

By the time they reached one of the training coves, a small crowd gathered waiting to see the outcome of Ashigara teaching destroyer division six a lesson. Many of the other destroyers and light cruisers were rooting for the group having been at the receiving end of one her lessons in the past.

"Five meal tickets on destroyer division six," Mutski called out.

"Ten on destroyer division six," Shimakaze added handing the money to Akashi.

"You're going to allow this," Fusou asked.

"Why not, and besides now I'll get to see what their new upgrades can do," Akashi replied.

"Fifteen on Ashigara," Fusou said handing over her own tickets.

"Still want to go through with this," Ashigara said her equipment at the ready.

"Yes," the girls replied.

"Then summon your rigging," Ashigara ordered.

"We did," the girls replied their normal rigging absent. They still had their standard footwear, armor plating on their arms and torpedoes attached to their waist. Their engines and guns suspiciously absent. In their place the girls held, a rather different set of weapons, a sword for Ikazuchi, a spear for Hibiki, Pistols for Akatsuki, and a bow for Inazuma.

"Well they if you are determined to fight with those toys then I will give you the first shot," Ashigara sneered.

"Ok," Akatski replied. "Do it."

Inazuma nodded raising her bow a shaft of pink light forming in her hands. A shaft of pink light lanced out slicing into the water a meter or two in front of Ashigara her shot a little low and short.

"Hahaha, you missed," Ashigara said before the ocean beneath her exploded, flinging her back across the waves.

"What the hell was that," Atago gasped.

"The hell if I know, but I want one," Suzuya replied.

 _What the hell was that?_ Ashigara barely managed to right herself, her fairies screaming in her ear as a barrage of yellow bullets slammed into her. _Since when could Akatski mount 20.3cm guns._ The bullets were the least of her worries as Ikazuchi and Hibiki moved in for close combat. _Hehehe swords won't do anything against my armor._ Raising her arm to block the strike Ashigara fully expected the old fashioned weapon to shatter against her armor or at the very least slide off. The loss of balance as her port side torpedo launcher was sliced off was not. Hibiki added to her dismay as her spear pierced through her gear on the starboard side. Despite the unexpected damage, Ashigara wasn't a heavy cruiser ship girl for nothing firing her remaining cannons at point blank range.

"Ouchy," Ikazuchi said rubbing soot out of her eyes as the smoke cleared.

"Oh come on," Ashigara groaned flabbergasted as besides some dirty clothes the girls were otherwise unharmed.

"Do you surrender," Akatski asked pointing her pistols at Ashigara.

"What the hell happened to you, destroyers aren't supposed to have this kind of fire power," Ashigara groaned.

"Daddy's candy," Inazuma exclaimed.

"Hehehe, who knew the girls had it in them," Suzuya chuckled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert," Tenryu yelled slapping the heavy cruise on the back of the head. "And would someone mind telling me why my girls are beating the crap out of Ashigara."

"She threated to take Yuuno away from you," Atago said.

"Argh," Tenryu groaned leaping into the fray.

 _Oh crap….._ Ashigara waited for the knockout blow as the diminutive destroyers moved in for the knockout blow. A loud clang sounded as Tenryu appeared in front of her blocking Hibiki's spear with her sword and Inazuma's sword between her fingers.

"Mommy," destroyer division 6 gasped.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, you really shouldn't beat the crap out of your teacher, and fellow ship girl," Tenryu explained.

"But," Akatski stammered.

"I don't care, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Tenyru growled. "Now apologize."

"We're sorry Ashigara," the girls said with a bow before racing off.

"Sorry about that," Tenryu said scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it," Ashigara groaned as she was enveloped in a green glow.

"And they say men are the aggressive ones," Yuuno groaned as he began healing Ashigara. "Seriously why is it that every single female with tons of magical power is a battle maniac, bat shit crazy, or a sex maniac."

"Um we need to get her to the dock," Akashi said sailing over towards them.

"Tingly," Ashigara said in amazement as her wounds seemed to repair themselves.

"What the hell that's not possible," Akashi gasped.

"It's just a healing spell," Yuuno shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, I know that, but there should be evidence of temporary repairs," Akashi exclaimed examining Ashigara's arm. "But there isn't, you completely regenerated it as if it wasn't damaged in the first place."

"But that's normal for minor injuries as long as the magical core isn't damaged," Yuuno said with a shrug. "There you go, good as new, just try not to pick any fights. I rather not have to spend all day healing people."

"Thank you," Ashigara said as the light faded.

"You're welcome, and next time don't go challenging hyperactive magical girls, who don't know the meaning of restraint. Seriously why can't magical weapons with the power to vaporize a pocket Universe come with an instruction manual?" Yuuno grumbled. "But at least that's five jewel seeds I don't have to worry about anymore, and it's pink so I can just blame this on Nanoha."

"They're that powerful," Akashi gasped.

"Well, that might be a copy of Madoka's bow, but I don't think Inazuma has quite the same level of power since the jewel seed didn't turn her into a goddess or anything. Still I wouldn't want to take a direct shot to the face as it will probably hurt as much as a blaster 3 starlight breaker," Yuuno said as the girls paled.

"And I picked a fight with her, what the hell was I thinking," Ashigara whispered.

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us, and it was set to stun," Yuuno replied.

"Ok," the girls slowly nodded.

"So does anyone know where I can get some food as I haven't eaten since yesterday," Yuuno asked.

"Yes, right this way," Yamato said pulling Yuuno along.

"Um, ok," Yuuno said as the Amazonian woman pulled him along.

"Hey, no fair," Suzuya exclaimed.

 **Section Break**

"Yamato is it," Yuuno said eying the large bowl of rice and curry obscuring his view of the woman.

"Yes," Yamato said her smile going unnoticed.

"Is there some reason you are eating enough food for several families," Yuuno asked.

"As a battleship I require a large amount of food to function, and there are several inefficiency in my design that exacerbate this problem," Yamato said sadly. "It is rather problematic as I am unable to sortie against the abyssals very often." Yamato said a few stray tears trailing down her cheeks.

"If I were able to do something about this what would you do," Yuuno asked noticing her tears as the pile of food slowly disappeared.

"I would help protect my friends and make the world a safer place," Yamato stated.

 _Argh…. Stupid puppy dog eyes…. Why am I a victim to the cuteness… argh women aren't supposed to cry….._ "I cannot guarantee its success, but I have something that might help," Yuuno said.

"Really," Yamato beamed.

"Yes, this is called a jewel seed, a powerful magical artifact that seems to repair and modify ship girls. It might be able to help with your problem," Yuuno said holding out a jewel seed.

 _Success…._ "Thank you," Yamato said before swallowing the jewel. "Oh wow," Yamato exclaimed as her body let off a flash of light. "That was different," Yamato said as an alarm bell sounded.

"Um, what's that," Yuuno said.

"Abyssals are attacking the base," Yamato said as an explosion sounded.

"Crap," Yuuno hissed.

"I will handle it," Yamato said summoning her gear. While ship girls can use their rigging on land it severely limits their mobility, less of a problem for Yamato who is a veritable fortress. However her gear was a little different this time as it formed around her. The school uniform inspired clothing was replaced with a red and white body suit. Her boots were more substantial, and lacked their rudder like appearance. The massive engine backpack was also smaller and lacking a smokestack. It also ran over her shoulder and around her waist with a cannon like apparatus forming over her stomach. Metal wings extended off her back with short runways on her shoulder. Finally only two massive triple cannons formed on her arms. With a clear visor and HUD covering her eyes.

"Ok," Yuuno said as Yamato began to hover in the air. "Um, can ship girls fly."

"No why," Yamato said as Yuuno looked even smaller than normal.

"Because you're hovering off the ground right now," Yunno stated.

"Well that's new," Yamato said as the roar of a battleship demon echoed across the base. "I am sorry our meal was cut short, but it seems that I need to explain to the abyssals why it is rude to interrupt a ladies dinner," Yamato said flying off towards the beach.

"Crap, where the hell are the battleships and carriers," Yudachi said weaving between enemy fire.

"The docks were hit so they can't equip their gear," Fubuki replied.

"Shit," Suzuya cursed.

"What about destroyer division 6," Atago said.

"Punishment run," Shimakaze said as a new group of planes joined the fray.

"Well this can't be good," Shigure said before the planes cut a swash of destruction through the abyssal fighters.

"Whose planes are those," Fubuki asked.

"Mine Yamato said descending from the sky, floating several inches above the water.

"You hurt my friends," Yamato said glaring dagger at the fleet of Aircraft carrier, battleship, cruiser, and destroyer demons. "Those who hurt my friends need to be disciplined," Yamato said as the demon battleship raced forward poised to rip Yamato to pieces. "How vulgar," Yamato said catching the punch with one hand. "You were once a ship girl act like it,"

The demon roared in response struggling to free its hand from Yamato's grip.

"Do not worry I shall free you from your nightmare," Yamato said tossing the demon back careening into the other abyssals as yellow shafts of light coalesced. "Wave Motion cannon purification," Yamato said firing a bright yellow beam from her chest engulfing the abyssal threat.

"Amazing," Fubuki and Yudachi gasped as the threat was eliminated.

"Welcome back Bismark," Yamato said.

"Yamato what happened," a groggy bismark said sitting on the waves.

"You were sunk," Yamato said.

"But I didn't sink," Bismark replied.

"What happened? We lost track of you as you entered the strait of Malaca," Yamato asked.

"We were injured in an abyssal attack, when this glasses wearing woman in a blue body suit offered to help us, and after that it is a complete blank," Bismark said. "If she hurt anyone in my fleet, she is going to pay," Bismark growled looking over Graf Zepplin, Prince Eugen, Admiral Hipper, Z1 and Z3."

"Do not worry you are safe now," Yamato said as fatigue caught up with the reformed German battleship.

"Did she say anything else, about the woman," Yuuno asked landing next to Yamato.

"No," Yamato said as the girls rushed forward to help their fellow ship girls. "Do you know who she is talking about?"

"Maybe…" Yuuno said. _Quatro…_


End file.
